


Taken (right from under your nose)

by Pookiethefrickinbunn



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dragged away, Flash Thompson Redemption, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Human shield, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Irondad, Kidnapping, No. 6 - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, School Shootings, Whumptober 2019, gunpoint, no.4, no.5, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookiethefrickinbunn/pseuds/Pookiethefrickinbunn
Summary: Hydra infiltrates Midtown High in search for Peter Parker, and they're not above killing someone if need be. Peter just has to figure out how to save his school and get help at the same time.Whumptober 2019 No.4, 5, and 6Human Shield, Gunpoint, and Dragged away. - Irondad fic





	Taken (right from under your nose)

Peter should have known something was wrong when the internet went down. He had been sitting in his third period class, English, when it happened. One moment they were watching a video on the summary of Othello on YouTube, and the next moment the video stopped to buffer. Mrs. McCall has tried refreshing the page, only to get a message that told her she was not connected to the internet. 

“Rats,” the thirty-something year old teacher hissed under her breath. “Well, there goes my plan for the next thirty minutes.” With that she looked up to give her students a tight smile. “Why don’t we have a study hall while I make some calls to the I.T. Department and get this sorted out,” she said. A few students whooped in giddy approval before the class fell in a hum of busy work. 

“Is anyone’s phone working?” Ned whispered loudly a few minutes later, catching the attention of a few of his classmates that surrounded him. And of course Peter, the kid who had super hearing. 

The teen tried ignoring his classmates, focusing on his trigonometry homework that he was hoping he could finish up before school ended. If he got that done, he wouldn’t have to worry about it all weekend long. Of course Peter’s curiosity got the better of him and soon he found himself checking his phone for service as well. 

Low and behold, Peter’s three month old Stark Phone, that was connected to FRIDAY, didn’t have a signal. That was the second time Peter should have realized that something was wrong. Of course the teen chalked it up to some weird magnetic emission that might be happening in the area. It seemed plausible, and things like that normally sorted themselves out in a short amount of time. So Peter ignored it. 

A quiet hum fell over the class as they quietly worked on their assignments, only to be disturbed by the PA system clicking on. The entire class jumped in reply and the secretary from the office spoke. 

“Sorry to bother you Mrs. McCall, I would call but our phone system is down,” a woman’s voice called out. “Can you send Mr. Parker to the office please?” And just like that all heads turned to look at Peter. Some looked unamused, while some seemed a little upset that he was the cause of their interruption of study hall. 

“Um. Yes, of course,” the teacher said hesitantly, giving the boy in question a look. Peter couldn't tell what the meaning was behind it, but she looked confused. Maybe a bit concerned. 

“Thank you Mrs. McCall,” the secretary replied and suddenly it was quiet again. 

“Peter, you’re welcome to take your things and go. I’m not sure how long you’ll be there,” Mrs. McCall admitted, watching her Student. 

“Thanks,” the teen said under his breath as he pushed all his belongings into his bag. The only thing he could think about was the reason he was being called to the office. He hadn’t acted up in school lately, and his grades were doing fine. Peter began to worry about it as he slipped out of his desk and out of the room, but suddenly he’s mind started turning to darker things. What if May or Tony were hurt? What if all the phones were down and someone was there to collect him and let him know something was wrong. With those thoughts in his head, Peter did his best to pick up the pace as he walked down the hall. The fact that he was being called to the office should have been the third warning that something was wrong. But how could Peter know?

Things drastically changed, though, as soon as Peter stepped foot into the front office. Everything looked fine, it seemed fine, but it wasn’t. Ms. Gruss, the school secretary, sat quietly at her desk, blankly starring at her computer. Principal Morita could be clearly seen through his office door window, and he seemed focused on something laying on his desk. So why was Peter’s spider-sense going crazy? 

“Hi Peter,” Ms. Gruss said tightly as the door closed behind the teen. Peter looked around for a second before his eyes landed on the woman. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were held tight at she looked at the boy. “Principal Morita needs to talk with you,” She said, suddenly pushing a clipboard across her desk. “Please sign the sheet saying you are having a meeting with him and then you’re free to go inside.” All Peter could do was give the woman a confused look as he tried to ignore his brain that was screaming at him to find cover. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Peter huffed as he took a few more steps towards the desk. “I just don’t remember having to do this last time I was here. It kind of through me off,” Peter admitted, snagging the pen and getting ready to sign in. 

“Oh yes. It’s a new policy, only a few days old. We’re just trying to keep track of meetings now, that’s all,” Ms. Gruss hummed. And with that Peter looked down at the paper on the clipboard to sign in, only to see three letters in large black sharpie scrawled across the paper. 

** _RUN._ **

Peter’s body stayed still but his eyes instantly shot up to make eye contact with the woman who sat in front of him. She seemed to be in an almost stature like state as well, except for her eyes that bounced back and forth from Peter to Principal Morita’s office. -- And just like that Peter could hear it. The additional six heartbeats that the boy hadn't noticed before now rung out loudly from the principal’s office. The distinct sound of a gun cocking sent shivers down Peter’s spine but the smell of gunpowder made him utterly sick. 

“Peter,” Ms. Gross, said firmly, bringing the teen out of his thoughts. “Sign the paper. Morita can’t wait all day,” She said, tapping the word twice before giving him a hard look. All the boy could do was look up at her with his big brown eyes and let out a hitched breath. He couldn’t just leave her and the principal, they were obviously in danger. In fact, the teen found himself shaking his head but the woman in front of him tapped the clipboard one more time. “Mr. Parker. We don’t have all day, sign the paper,” She insisted, her voice starting to shake. The two looked at each other again and then slowly Peter backed away. 

“I’m sorry,” He whispered to her before turning around and bolting out of the room. It was quiet for a few moments as Peter ran down the hallway, but soon his enhanced hearing picked up the desperate pleas of Ms. Gruss as two other males shouted at her. He half expected to hear a gunshot, yet nothing happened. 

Now Peter’s first instinct was to get out of the building. They were obviously after him, that much seemed to be clear. But the more Peter thought about it, the more he deemed that that would not be a good decision. He would save himself, but at the end of the day one of his schoolmates risked getting hurt. And Peter couldn't let that rest on his conscious. So staying in the school it was. 

The other, more logical option was to call Mr. Stark. He would come and save the day and everyone would be safe. Or at least that was the more logical option, until Peter pulled out his phone. 

Right. The signal wasn’t working.

Okay. So this was planned out, Peter knew that much. These people had blocked all signals from going in and out of the school. No one could call for help. They specifically had called him to the office and were waiting there for him, so this was one hundred percent about Peter. This wasn’t random. Meaning that perhaps no one would get hurt if he stayed close by and tried to deal with the intruders. The only problem was, were they there for Peter Parker, or Spider-Man? 

In the short amount of time it had taken Peter to determine all of that, he had made his way down two separate halls and into another wing of the school. The teen had taken a moment to slow down and catch his breath, and decide what to do next when suddenly there was a person standing directly next to him. 

“Hey, Penis. I don’t think you’re allowed to run in the halls.”

Now Peter knew that it was Flash, he really did. (Because who else called him penis?) But being in the situation that he was, and not expecting to see anyone else in the hall, the teen let out a shriek, nearly jumping out of his skin. 

“Woah there Parker!” Flash laughed as he clapped his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “No need to pee your pants,” the other boy said as he looked at his peer up and down. “You got a hall pass or something?” he then asked, raising a single eyebrow. 

“A-a what?” Peter squeaked.

“Don’t play dumb, dipshit. You know you can’t be out here without a hall pass,” Flash said as he removed his hand from Peter’s shoulder to cross his arms. Right, Flash was a hall monitor during his free track. A few questionable thoughts as to why Flash even had that job popped into Peter’s head but he did his best to shake them away. 

“Flash, listen. I know you never do, but just listen this once,” Peter begged as he pulled Flash deeper into the corridor and away from the crossroads of the hallway. 

“Parker, come on! Don’t bring up one of your excused to try and get out of this. You’re out here without a hall pass. That means taking you to the office is my responsibility,” Flash argued, rolling his eyes. 

“No, listen to me you big idiot I-” Peter whisper-yelled, only to be abruptly cut off by loud talking from a group down the hall, followed by a gun cocking. The sound was so different from anything that Peter or Flash had ever heard at the school and the two quickly looked at each other in silence before scrambling down the hallway, looking for a place to hide. 

“Here, here!” Peter whispered as he came to stop at a display table, it had a large tablecloth hanging off of it and it went down to the floor on all sides. It would be a close fit, but the two teens could make it work. With a backwards glance Flash dove under the table, followed by Peter. The following moments were excruciatingly long as the two boys waited for the voices to pass.

“You two take the East Wing, go door by door. We have people posted at every exit and the campus perimeter surrounded. We would know if Peter had left the building. And he hasn’t, so find him,” a man barked as he gave orders to the two other people with him. “He’s dangerous, so shoot him if you need to, just don’t kill him.” 

By this time the group was directly in front of the table and Peter and Flash pushed themselves together to make themselves smaller. Flash’s eyes were wide and he had his hand clamped over his mouth to try and keep his loud breathing contained. The two boys looked at each other as the group spoke, silently communicating with their eyes. 

_ What the fuck? _

_ I don’t know!? _

The two sat like that as the group disappeared around the corner and continued to sit under the table a bit longer before Peter poked his head out. No one was there, and he couldn’t hear anyone walking around the halls within a few hallways. They should be safe to move. 

So on shaky hands, the two boys crawled out from their hiding space, only to move down the hall in the opposite direction in (short lived) silence. 

“What the hell is going on Parker?” Flash whispered as he hit Peter on the shoulder. “Who are those guys? Why do they have guns? What kind of gang shit are you into?” Flash demanded. Peter could only stop and glare at the boy. 

“Listen Flash, people are going to die if I don’t do something quick,” Peter whispered desperately. “This probably has something to do with Mr. Stark so-”

  
“Come on man! This is not the time to talk about your fake internship with Tony Stark,” Flash whispered as he continued to hit Peter. “I’m really freaked out and you lying isn’t helping,” the boy said, his voice shaking. And in that moment Peter realized that the details weren’t important. Flash didn’t need to know specifics. 

“I know, I know! I am too,” Peter admitted. And it was the truth. Every time he went out as Spider-Man, he was stopping people from doing bad things that had nothing to do with him. This though? It was all about him. He was the reason that so many people were in danger. “Look, it doesn’t matter. All you need to do is get to the closest classroom and barricade the doors. Get them on lock down, and don’t be seen!” Peter said, his mind moving a mile a minute. 

“And what are you going to do?” Flash asked, and honestly the answer weighed heavy on Peter’s chest. 

“I don’t know,” Peter admitted, his voice cracking as he scrubbed at his eyes. “I’ll lead them back to the front, I guess. That’s were the least amount of people are. I can try and-”

“Wait,” Flash said, his voice growing in volume as he spoke. “You’re telling me you’re going to take them on, all on your own? Are you an idiot? You can’t do that,” the bully said, grabbing Peter’s arm as he tried to pull away from their small gathering. 

“Flash. _ Please _. I don’t have time to argue,” Peter said, his heart drumming in his throat as he spoke. “Our entire school could be killed if I don’t-”

“I hear voices, over here-” A voice called out, making the two freeze. The two boys instantly looked at eachother and quickly scrambled towards the opposite end of the hallway, only to get cut off by another group of men.

“We’ve located Peter Parker,” one man said into a radio as the two groups advanced on the boys. Soon there were four men in front of them while the two were backed up against the wall. And to Peter’s surprise, Flash was standing directly in front of him, holding his left arm out as if to shield Peter from the group. 

“Peter Parker, Peter Parker,” One of the men said, stepping apart from the group. “We really didn’t want to involve others. You know, minimal casualties. But the second you ran from that office we had to change things,” the man said sternly, making Peter’s blood run cold. 

“Ms. Gruss?” Peter asked, trying to build up his courage to actually step out from behind Flash. 

“The secretary? Yeah. Sorry, she didn’t make it,” the man said with a dark chuckle. “All though I really didn’t check, we just left her to bleed out with that principle of yours. Maybe there’s still some life left in her.” 

“What do you want from him?” Flash suddenly interjected, surprising both Peter and the men. 

“It doesn’t concern you, boy,” The man said as he lifted his pistol, holding Flash at gunpoint. 

“No, don’t do it,” Peter said loudly, pushing Flash so that the role was reversed and Peter was the one in front. “I’ll do whatever you want. Just don’t hurt anyone else. Please. I’ll go with you, I won’t put up a fight. Whatever you want,” Peter insisted, his mind suddenly thinking of all the people who would be hurt if he didn’t just _ go. _Ned, MJ, Betty, Brad, Mrs. McCall, Flash, and then countless other students that attended the school. Not to mention two people were probably dead because of him. The thought made him sick and Peter was desperate to turn the situation around, any way necessary. 

“Perfect,” the man smirked. “Just come with us,” he said with a smile, and then suddenly Peter’s world exploded. 

The fact that he had been shot did not actually occur to Peter when it first happened. All that Peter registered was that something loud had gone off in the hallway. Then came a large focused pain in his upper right hip. It honestly felt like Peter had been hit by a baseball bat...that was swung by the Hulk. It hurt so bad and knocked the wind out of him. Peter opened his mouth to suck in a breath, but nothing was coming in.

“PETER, PETER,” the teen heard from above him and his body crumpled to the floor. Peter thought it might be Flash calling his name, and his thoughts were confirmed when he found the other boy leaning over him. “-eter. Oh my God. Oh my God,” Flash gasped, his hands hovering over his classmate’s body. Peter opened his mouth to let Flash know he was okay but suddenly another shot went off and Peter found himself screaming. 

He had been shot another time, and this time he felt the pain full force. A wet scream bubbled from his throat and Peter began to feel his vision tunneling as he looked up at the panicked face of his classmate. The pain was so much that he couldn’t even focus his thoughts anymore, his brain was just mush. 

“Flash. Flash,’ Peter babbled, his words slurring together.

“Grab him, take him back up front,” the shooter demanded as the remaining men advanced on the two boys, causing Flash to grab Peter’s shoulders and hold him against his body. 

“Get away from him you sick fu-”Flash said, only to get cut off by getting the butt of a gun slammed into his face, knocking him out cold.

“Stay down kid,” the man hissed, peeling a very lethargic Peter from the other boy’s hands. After readjusting his grip to Peter’s hair, the man began to drag Peter down the hallway and towards the front office. 

Peter let out a strangled yell as he tried to twist away from his captor, but he didn’t have any strength left. He just had to let them take him. 

* * *

Five hours had been too long. It had been Five hours since Midtown Science had been infiltrated by HYDRA agents, and no one had been alerted until an hour had already passed. Gunshots had sounded in the hall and that had put teachers into lock down. Of course no signal was going in or out of the building until after the agents had left. They had been gone for nearly an hour before someone was able to call the police. From there it took another hour for police to get there and alert parents who had not been contacted by their children, and another two before the school was cleared of any threat and the children and faculty were evacuated. 

Tony had been notified at hour three when May called him in hysterics. The two quickly made their way down to the school and waited for more news. 

“Come on man, just let me in there. My kid is there,” Tony said as he tried to get into the school. He partly wanted to just bust down the door with his suit and just take care of the problem, but he needed to be there for May. Plus, they didn’t have a lot of info on what was actually happening. Just that there had been gunshots. 

“Everyone’s kid is in there Mr. Stark. Not just yours,” the police chief had responded as he stood in front of the blocked off entrance. “Just sit tight. We’ll have them out soon,” the man reassured. So Tony and May waited, and waited. 

Eventually the school was cleared and students began to file out. Tony’s heart slowly began to sink, though, as all the other students ran to their parents, yet he and May were still empty handed. So Tony, being the impatient man that he is, asked FRIDAY to pull up the count. 

“Hey man,” Tony said again as he jogged back over to the police chief. “My kid isn’t out here, he should be here. Was he maybe taken to the hospital or something?” Tony asked, his heart pounding in his chest. The officer frowned for a moment before reaching for his radio. 

“Booker, I need info. Who’s been taken to the hospital? We got any casualties?” It was silent for a moment but soon someone was responding. 

“We’ve only taken two to the hospital. Principal Morita and a kid named Eugene Thompson,” the man replied. “Only causality we have is a woman by the name of Jeannin Gruss,” he finished out.

“That Eugene kid yours?” the police chief asked, and Tony weakly shook his head. 

“No,” Tony muttered as he looked back at the swarm of people. His kid wasn’t here. “Listen,” Tony then said, quickly turning on the chief. “You need to let me in there right now. He’s not out here. Just let me go look for him,” Tony begged, only to get a shaken head in return. 

“No can do Mr. Stark.”

Tony felt sick as he listened to the man, and suddenly the police didn’t matter. Calling his suit, Tony strong-armed his way into the school. Peter had to be there. He was just hiding in some place that they hadn’t looked yet. Tony knew Peter was there, and that he was okay. He knew it. 

Unfortunately, Tony's hopes were dashed when he rounded one of the hallway corners. There, in the middle of the hallway, was a long strip of red that pooled in one spot and then was smeared all the way down the hallway and around the next corner. Like someone had been shot and then dragged away.

“FRIDAY,” Tony gasped as he keeled down to touch the dried blood with the suit. “Whos is this? What am I looking at?” The inventor demanded. 

It was quiet for a moment, but soon FRIDAY had an answer. 

“I’m sorry boss, but it looks like it belongs to Peter Parker.”


End file.
